1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reciprocating engines, and in particular, to an improved reciprocating double-ended piston which substantially reduces the size and weight of piston components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional internal combustion engines usually have reciprocating pistons and generally operate on combustion cycles depending on the uses to which the engines are to be put. The cycle can either be a constant volume process which is characteristic of the spark-ignition or Otto cycle or constant pressure process found in the compression-ignition or Diesel cycle. Alternatively, a mixed cycle occurring in high speed compression-ignition engines can also be used. The fundamental differences between the different cycles are the methods of mixing the air and fuel and the methods of ignition.
The normal four-stroke cycle which uses the Otto cycle requires four piston-strokes or two crankshaft revolutions per cycle. Four-cycle engines are generally single-acting (combustion only on one side of the piston) and therefore a multi-cylinder engine utilizes a number of pistons, connecting rods and connecting rod utilizes a number of pistons, connecting rods and connecting rod bearings in the engine. A double ended piston driving a shaft through an inclined disc has been known and used in the Mitchell engine of the 1920's. However, such engines are unsuitable for use in smaller type operations due to their unstable character.